All Is Fair In Love and Hate
by Crazy Phyco I3itch
Summary: CHAPTER 2 is up----Ginny's mom made her go with the famous Harry Potter and she didnt want to Ginny messes around cause she isnt getting wut she needs from him does she get caught? Will she finally get her dream man?
1. Default Chapter

All Is Fair In Love and Hate Chapter 1 Caught in action  
  
"Hey have you seen Ginny any where I missed her at dinner?" asked Harry not seeing her all day.  
  
"Yeah she went up to your room with Seamus." said Hermione.  
  
"Ok thank you," he said heading to his room.  
  
Harry was just about to open the door when he heard heavy breathing and moaning.  
  
"No way she wouldn't do that to me," Harry said.  
  
He opened the door to find them having sex in his bed. Seamus looked over and immediately stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop you didn't even cum yet?" she said with a hint of madness in her voice.  
  
"Ginny how could you I thought you loved me." Shouted Harry.  
  
"Oh shut up you weren't giving me what I needed, it's all your fault somehow," said Ginny pushing Seamus off her.  
  
"Seamus how could you your supposed to e my friend." Harry shouted with rage.  
  
"I'm sorry man but she said you weren't giving her what she needed, and I said I could and shit happened man," said Seamus.  
  
"It's so over Ginny I cant believe you, you dirty hoe," screamed Harry.  
  
"Finally I'm free thank god no more fake orgasms." Ginny said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Ginny get your clothes on and get the hell out of my room." Harry said angrily.  
  
Ginny quickly got dressed and walked out of the room. She was so happy she never really liked Harry all that much but it made her Mom happy for them to be together.  
  
"Man the shit I do for my Mom." Ginny said to her self walking over to her dorm.  
  
Ginny was the most Beautiful girl at Hogwarts and Harry was one of the ugliest. She had long little past the middle of her back black wavy curls and slight bangs. She had bright green eyes, about 5'6, tan and a great body with curves in all the right places. Harry was tall lanky with messy jet black hair and really no muscle.  
  
It was Thursday and the second week of her 6th year at Hogwarts. It was about 10:30 at night and she was wired. she was also hungry cuz she missed Dinner.  
  
"I guess I'll have to pay a visit to the kitchen after i get a shower," she said  
  
Undressing her self putting on her short pink satin robe and black flip flops and grabbing her shower bag along with a pair black of soffee shorts and a red tight tank. Then she was on her way to the perfects bath. she walked down the steps hiding from any teachers cause she wasn't supposed to be dressed like that without no clothes underneath. When she got there she went to the biggest tub there was and there was already hot water and bubbles that smelled of coconut she decided someone for got about it not seeing and one or any clothes around. Little did she knew there were a pair of ice blue eyes watching her every move. she took of her robe revealing her whole body. she slipped off her flip flops and climbed in going under to wet her hair. while she was under the water the person with the blue eyes quickly undressed and climbed in also. he waited for her to come back up. he only wait for about a second or to the she came up facing the opposite way. he slowly treaded to where she was careful not to make any noise. He slowly put his hands on her eyes and whispered slowly in her ear.  
  
"Your in my water Virginia," he whispered.  
  
she knew that voice all to well yet couldn't put a finger on it. This gave her shivers and she was full of excitement so she played along with her bath partner.  
  
"Well...i didn't see your name on it besides there's no reason why were cant share." she said back in her sexiest voice while pulling his hands off her eyes and turning to find the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh you want to share do you? well there's a price of course." he said looking down at her hard nipples getting a little excited.  
  
"Oh of course there is...wanna know what I had in mind?" she said seductively.  
  
"Why don't you show me?" he said back.  
  
"My pleasure" she said pushing him on to the steps and straddling him.  
  
Ginny didn't sit on his hard man hood no she would tease him first. she grabbed his man hood and began stroking it making him moan. she leaned towards his side of his face and began to play with his ear with her tongue.  
  
"Oh Virginia i want you right now," he moaned while playing with her nipples making them even harder and making her let out soft moans.  
  
Draco couldn't take it any more his ear was his spot and not a lot of people knew that. her grabbed her by her butt and put her on his man hood. she rode his like a horse going on full speed. He picked her up while moving over to a part with no steps and slamming her genteelly against the wall and they both moaned with pleasure.  
  
"Oh Draco faster harder oh god this feels so good," she said letting out pleasurable screams.  
  
Draco covered her mouth so no one would hear and come in.  
  
"Oh Virginia, you ready were going to cum together?" he said.  
  
All she could do was nod in response because his hand was over her mouth. the next thing they knew they were both cumin and in absolute pleasure. She hopped off giving him a passionate kiss.  
  
"Now thats what i call great sex!" she smiled.  
  
"Dont you know it, damn girl your like the best sex i ever had." he smiled giving her another kiss.  
  
Ginny smiled and went over grabbing her stuff from the side of the tube and began to finish taking a bath like nothing happened. Draco just watched her. After she was dont she climbed out of the tub. she put a towel around her self and began to dry off she put her lotins and stuff on and began to get dressed. she the began to brush her hair and put all her belngings back in the bag. she walked to the door and turned around.  
  
"Well bye Draco thanks for the great sex," she smiled and walked out he door. she knew she had him just like she always wanted.  
  
she went to the kitchens getting what she wanted and went back to her tower to find it deserted. she went to her dorm and went to bed.  
  
*~* The next Morning*~*  
  
"Ginny wake up your gonna be late for Breakfast and so am I," said her roommate and best friend Dealya.  
  
"Ok im up im up dont have a cow," Ginny yawned out.  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed, you came in late yesterday I heard about you and Harry and Seamus, finally he dumped you I don't know why you didn't just dump him your self?" she spat oout.  
  
"Because its complicated," said ginny putting on her skimpy uniform.  
  
She did a quick straightening spell and makeup spell and grabbed her bag full of her homework and books. The 2 walked down to the great hall.  
  
"I'm so mad I missed it I mean the look on his face it was probably priceless," Dealya giggled.  
  
"Yes, it was he was almost in tears, serves him right next time he wont use my Mom to make me go out with him she laughed as they walked in the great hall.  
  
Everyone got silent they all knew what happened by now. She looked over to the Slyth table and saw Draco and gave him a seductive wink and smile and turn her head making her hair swing gracefully in her face. she walked over to her table and sat down next to her friends everyone looked at her.  
  
"I know you all wanna be stuck up my butt and in my business but im trying to eat and your getting on my nerves so if you could be so kind and STOP LOOKING AT ME," She said so the whole hall could hear her.  
  
Everyone quickly turned away and began talking about something else the temper of Ginny was worst then all the other weasleys put together she began talking to her friends when the morning mail came in. everyone started receiving letters from friends and family. Ginny got 5 letters from different people. one in particular was by a black raven. She saved that one for last. she got a letter from her Mom saying she was sorry and that she understands. Three were from secret admirers and the last smelled of coconut. She read it and looked up at the Slyth table. she met the eyes of her now favorite sex partner. He just smiled and left the great hall.  
  
Virginia,  
  
Meet me at the picture of the little girl after classes I got a proposition for you.  
  
Draco  
  
She Finished her food and told her friends she forgot a book. She went to walk out of the Great hall when she bumped into the last person she wanted to see Harry potter. All there stuff fell to the ground. Everyone looked at the too.  
  
"Watch were your going asshole!" Said Ginny coldly.  
  
"You bumped into me!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Oh fuck off," said Ginny.  
  
She picked up her stuff and accidentally picked his notebook up too. She stomped out of the great hall and went to her dorm to quickly do her little bit of homework she had left. When she got to her dorm she was going through her stuff when she came acrossed a book. It seemed brand new. She opened it to find the words 'The Diary of Harry Potter' she turned another page to find a song Called Fuck it I don't want you back and a folded piece of paper. She took it out and opened it, it was for a Karaoke contest at the leaky cauldron for tomorrow he was gonna be in it. She looked a the song reading it. It was about her.  
  
"Omg if he reads this tomorrow I will look like a fool," she said to her self, "Wait a minute not if I write one back even better then this and sing it my voice isn't all that bad.  
  
She read the song over and over till she memorized it. She the n took out a peice of paper and began writing when she was done. She read it over one last time and she loved it. She then made music to go along with it. After she was done she noticed that she had missed 2 whole classes.  
  
"Shit snape is gonna kill me if I miss his class she said," she said grabbing her stuff and Harry's book she had 2 put it in his dorm room.  
  
She went to his room and placed the book down on his bed. She went to walk out the room when the door opened she quickly hide under the bed. It was Harry and Ron.  
  
"That little bitch thinks she can do that to me wait till tomorrow ill get her back..." said Harry.  
  
"I know right shes my sister but what's wrong with her," said Ron.  
  
Ginny hit her heat on the bed and they both heard.....du dun dun what will happen next.....  
  
Well, hope you liked it ill b updating soon plz review!!! 


	2. Harr'y Big Surprize

All Is Fair In Love and Hate Chapter 2 Harry's big surprize  
  
"Did you hear that?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah but it was probably just the wind," exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Yeah your probably right, we should get to class Pr. Magonical will take point off if were late." Harry said knowing migonical would have thier heads if they lost anymore points for theri house.  
  
Harry and Ron left the room. Virginia quickly got from underneath the bed and ran to her nexted class whitch was potins and she would be late again.  
  
"Shit if only i was a slyth i could get away with this," she said knocking into a strong chest.  
  
"So you want to be a slyth do you?" said an all to familiar voice.  
  
"Draco, sorry i didnt see you there, well yeah at the moment i do im late for potions and if i was a slyth he wouldnt take any points from our house," she explained even though she would love to be a slyth for many different reasons other then that.  
  
"Well, may i be of so assistents?" he asked hoping there was something he could do.  
  
Draco p.o.v  
  
What no way do i want to help her! shes a Gryff, oh what the hell am i saying fuck it this girl is like a sex goddess. she can have anything she wants from me.  
  
"Well you could waslk me to class and say that you held me up?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Ok i could do that but for a price," he said to her.  
  
"Ok how is a kiss?" she asked.  
  
"That would be ok," he said kissing her passionately.  
  
Virginia and Draco walked to potions to gether and opened the door to find everyone looking at her and him.  
  
"Pr. Snape, sorry I needed Virginia Weasley to tell me what happened yesterday in the bathrooms because some boy has Jelly fish coming out of his mouth." Draco said coolly wondering if he would by that.  
  
"Yeas very well Miss. Weasley take a seat i wont take any points this time but do not be late for my class again, is that understood?" said bellowed.  
  
"Yes Pr. Snape i understand," Virginia said sweetly and then smiled.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you may leave to your class," Pr. snape dismissed Draco.  
  
Draco Hppily went to his class. Virginia went through potions, lunch and all her other classes thinking about Draco and how he could help her get where she really wanted to be. It was her last class and she had Pr. Magonical.  
  
"Miss Weasley could you tell mewhat you have been doodleing this whole class?" Pr. Magonical Sternly.  
  
"Huh what did you say Pr.?" Ginny said snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"Virginia you will have detention with me to night so dont make anyplans do you understand?" Migonical said angrily.  
  
"Yes Pr." she said.  
  
When class was over ginn went to dinner Draco wasnt there. She ate her food quietly and went to her detention. She had to clean the cauldrons and th floor then she was able to leave. She went back to her dorm to find a letter sitting on her bed. she looked over to Dealya's bed she must have went to the party in the Slyth house she was to tired to deal with a party right now so she sat on her bed and began to open the letter.  
  
Virginia,  
  
You stood me up i waited through out dinner and you never came. you better have a good excuse or you will pay dearly. you will meet me tomorrow at the leakey cauldron at exactly 1 o'clock. Dont be late.  
  
Draco  
  
"Shit oh my gosh i totally forgot man i gotta make up an excuse and a good one at that," she said thinking while she was falling asleep she had one.  
  
~*~The Next Morning~*~  
  
"Dealya wake up come on its time for breakfast come on lets go were late and we have to got to diagon ally I entered in the Kareoke contest and you will just love the song i picked and you gotta be a back up singer along with Emily and Chrissy, COME ON GET UP," VIrginia Yelled the last part pulling of her colors and doing a water spell to make her freezing cold.  
  
"Virginia i am going to kill you" she said jusmping out of her now soaked bed.  
  
"Well next time you will listen the first time i say get your lazy ass up, now hurry and get a shower im already to go," she said pushing her friend towards the showers.  
  
25 minutes later they were both down stairs and entering the Great hall to eat breakfast. they ate quickly and went out side to wait for the carriages to get there so they could leave. Virginia Saw Draco im the crowd but he did not see her.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Damn he looks so sexy in black...  
  
She had decied to wear a short denim jean skirt and a pink halter top that said Princess in bold lettering along with white shoes. the Carriages were there and she got on the first on she saw making sure no one was already in it. Her friends and her sat down. she told the other to about her song and how they would be a part of it they all agreed. when they got there it was 9 o'clock and she still had 4 hours before she had to meet draco. She went to the place where the kareoke would be done she enetered her name and put the song a Annonyous she didnt want Harry seeing it and then not sing his. he had been herre just before her and she was going right after him whitch would be the second act this was all rolling in to plan perfectly. She and her friends decided to go look at clothes. when they got there threre was this beautiful red dress in the window it was one of a kind.  
  
"Virginia you should try that on oh my gosh its gorgous and its just your size," said Chrissy.  
  
"Really but i wont be able to buy it i mean my dad gets more money but he dont get that much," she explained to her friends.  
  
"There is no harm trying something on," said Emily.  
  
"Yeah no harm done girl get your butt in that store and try it on," Dealya Giggled.  
  
"Ok ok i will," she said walking in to the store,"  
  
"May i help you?" asked the store owner.  
  
"Yes i would like to try on the Red drees in the window please," Ginny told the lady.  
  
"Yeah very well this will look stunnig on you," the lady commented giveing her the dress.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the store stood the one and only Draco Malfoy. he watched as she went to put the dress on. she came out 5 minutes later in the red dress she looked like a beautiful Tempress Draco's jawl dropped. as she twirled around showing herself off in the dress. Then he heard her say.  
  
"Oh my gosh i love it to bad i cant by it to wear to the Yule Ball thats coming up in 2 weeks." she stated still not noticing the Blue eyes on her.  
  
It was Beautiful it was a bright yet dark red with no back and came down in the front to her navel showing a great amout of cleavage. it came up to a slant up to her upper thigh and the other side going down to her foot. it showed her curved like no tomorrow. she went back into the dressing room and took it off she came back out in her clothes handing the dress to the lady. She then left the store to go look at Muggle clothes. Draco walked over to the lady.  
  
"I want that dress along with those shoes over there to match," Draco said pulling out his money.  
  
"Yes sir would you like it wrpped also?" she asked knowing the whole time that he was watching the girls every move.  
  
"Yes if you would be so kind as to do so." he answered the lady as she did a quick wrapping spell.  
  
Five muggle clothing stores and 2 hours later  
  
"Virginia it's time for the kareoke to start hurry up we gotta go." said Dealya.  
  
"Ok let me pay for these clothes first," she said paying for them and walking out the store.  
  
By the time the went over to Where the show would be held. they were annoouncing the first act whitch was Harry.  
  
"would you please give a round of a plause to our first act," he said in to the microphone as Harry stepped on to stage with some backround singers.  
  
"This is for a girl named Vriginia, its called Fuck you i dont want you back." harry said and with that the music started and he began to sing...  
  
whoa oh hooo no no no  
  
see i dont know why i liked you so much i gave ya all of my trust i told you i loved you not its all down the drain you though pain i wanna let you know how i feel  
  
chorus fuck what i said it dont mean shit now fuck all those pressents might as well throw them out fuck all those kisses they didnt mean jack fuck you you ho i dont want you back  
  
chorus  
  
you thought you could keep this shit from me you burnt bitch i heard the story you played me ya even gave him head now askin for me back your just another hack look else where where cuz your done with me  
  
chorus x2  
  
oh oh uh huh yeah x 3  
  
you qouestioned did i care you could ask ne one i even said you were my great one now its over but i do mean im sad it hurts real bad i cant swear back cuz i love the hoe  
  
chorus  
  
ohoh oh uh huh yeah x8  
  
As he finished everyone look at Virginia. All she did was smile evilly.  
  
"Whoa some song we got there no for the next act please give a round out a plause," he said while Virginia walked up to the stage with her friends.  
  
"This is for a Biy named Harry the songs called Fuck you right back," she smiled as she saw harry's face turn white.  
  
Once again the music started and she began to sing...  
  
nooo ohhh no nno no  
  
you kno ther are two sides to every story  
  
see i dont know why you crying like a bitch talk shyt like a sitch why you write a song bout me if you really didnt care you wouldnt wanna share tellin everybody just how you feel  
  
chorus fuck what i did was your falut some how fuck the presents i through all that shit out fuck all the crying it didnt mean jack well guess what yo fuck you right back x2  
  
you thought you could really make me moan i had better sex all alone i had to to do your friend now u want me to come back you must be smokin crack im going else here and thats a fact  
  
chourus 2 fuck all those nights i moaned real loud fuck it i faked it ill rent you out fuck all those nights u thought you broke my back well guess what yo your sex was wax x2  
  
ohoh uh huh yeah x4  
  
you questioned did i care maybe i would have if you woulda grown a man now its over but i do mean im glad i didnt cach your crabs i cant swear back cause i got to go  
  
ohoh uh huh yeah x4  
  
Chorus  
  
you made me do this  
  
A she Finished the whole crowd Clapped and looked at Harry who was so white he could have passed for a ghost. Draco had seen the whole thing and was in complete aww. She walked of stage and went over to Harry.  
  
"You should have never challaged me now look what i had to go and do, but hte funny thing is every word is true." she said walkin away with her friends behind her.  
  
"Hey you guys that was great i feel great lets go get some more stuff ok?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Sounds fun to me," said Dealya while the rest smiled and nodded there heads.  
  
"Lets go to the Joke store and say hi to my brothers George and fred." Ginny told.  
  
They walked to the store. Ginny knew someone was watching her she could feel it in the back of her head.  
  
"Hey guys ill be right in i gotta see some thing firs ok." Ginny said staying out side and looking around.  
  
she was about to go in the store when Ginny was grabbed from behind. she was about to scream when he covered her mouth and said.  
  
"They cant see me so just walk into the ally and you may get to live." said a harsh voice of a man.  
  
Virginia walked into the ally and she got this feeling like she wanted to throw up like from going on a muggle fair ride ande it going real fast. she was moving everything was a blur the person was going faster the the speed of light. when they stopped they were in a red room with a big bed and red satin sheets....  
  
IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN...Dun...dun...What will happen next? Who is her very fast friend and what does her want with her? Could it be Draco...maybe maybe not.  
  
Plz review it would be very helpful with the next chappie!!!! 


End file.
